Caos
by Yoly138
Summary: Un par de escenas de Anna y Bates en su nueva vida, tras un mal momento.


_Ya no escribo mucho en esta línea, porque encuentro difícil hacer algo creíble. En todo caso ya está escrito. Espero que dentro de lo poco canon que suelen ser estas historias, encaje aunque sea un poco._

_Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla..._

**Caos**

La puerta se abre, y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara. El día se ha hecho interminable sólo durmiendo y descansando. Aunque para ser exactos, no es lo único que hice.

- Dije que no movieras un dedo...

- Sólo te dejé algo de cena. El resto de tiempo estuve en cama – replico. - Aunque... estoy pensado en adelantar mi vuelta a Downton.

- Nada es nada – me contradice ignorando a propósito mi último comentario.

- Ahora suenas exagerado. Ya estoy perfectamente, te preocupas demasiado.

- ¿Y no he tenido motivos?

Me mira con reproche, con el mismo caos en sus ojos de los últimos días. Pasando constantemente del desasosiego a la calma, del frío a la ternura. Sé que me quiere, y ese ha sido justo el problema. He debido asustarle de verdad.

Vuelvo al cuarto y le espero. Unos segundos después, aparece y viene a la cama. Ni siquiera se ha cambiado del todo de ropa, cuando se mete dentro y se sienta.

- ¿Un día duro? - pregunto.

- Un poco, sólo quiero descansar. Ya comeré luego.

Me pongo a su lado y me apoyo sobre su cuerpo. Me rodea con su brazo y me presiona contra él. Busca parecer tenso, pero le noto complacido y confortable. Sé por qué lo hace. Intenta aleccionarme para no volver a pasar por eso.

Pienso en ello un momento. Él enfermó y yo le cuidé. Así es como yo también enfermé. Ya estaba resfriada previamente, así que el resto no vio nada extraño. Debería haber reconocido que no estaba bien y que tenía que descansar. Debí haber dejado que el doctor me revisara y no encerrarme en mi terquedad.

Y el mismo día en que él dejó la cama, yo me desplomé sobre el suelo de este cuarto. Estuve dos días envuelta en fiebre y delirios, mientras él me velaba y me cuidaba. Lady Mary me contó que sólo empeoraba y empeoraba, y que el doctor Clarkson le preparó para lo peor.

Suspiro profundamente.

- ¿Todo bien?

Asiento y elevo el rostro. Sin pensar me complace y me regala un beso. Me quedo esperando hasta que llega el siguiente y el siguiente a ese. Se humedece los labios recorriendo los míos. Me incorporo y deslizo mi mano por su cuello, dejando que vaya bajo la camisa. Suspira contra mis labios y rompe el contacto.

- Descansa Anna, te vendrá bien.

No sé si se preocupa o si me reprende. Quizá un poco de ambas. Maldigo su empeño por hacer lo debido. También al doctor Clarkson por sus dos días extra de reposo. Resoplo resignada. Está bien, le dejaré ganar esta vez. Si quiere aguantar este suplicio por razones absurdas, es su decisión, como casi siempre. ¿Cuándo habían vuelto los tiempos de antes de casarnos?

Me recuesto un poco más sobre él, y me enredo entre sus brazos y sus piernas. No hay segundas intenciones pero creo que le provoco. Aún con todo, consigo dormirme.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me despierto muy temprano. Me encuentro perfectamente, así que me levanto y me preparo un baño. Hoy volveré a Downton.

Envuelta en mi toalla regreso al cuarto. Me vestiré antes de que él despierte.

- ¿Anna? - pregunta con ojos cerrados.

- Sí, estoy aquí - respondo dirigiéndome a la cama.

Me aprovecho de su despertar y le robo un par de besos. Aún no recuerda cómo pensar y colabora sin reservas. Entonces abre los ojos y empieza a encajar las piezas. Lo sé porque su cuerpo empieza a tensarse, en esa actitud ensayada de enfado. Y antes de que pueda recobrar complemente el juicio, me acerco para un beso más. Su mirada cae a mis labios mientras me deja hacer. Parece su última concesión antes de recuperar su determinación.

Pierdo mi boca en la suya y la tensión cede. Antes de darse cuenta, se ha dejado arrastrar por el beso. Me hundo un poco más en su boca a la espera de su evasiva. En lugar de eso va a mi encuentro. Una mano me toma del cuello y me acerca hacia él. La otra, decide descansar en la curva de mi cintura. Mi toalla no está donde debiera, y es mi piel desnuda lo que se encuentran sus dedos. Su respiración se vuelve audible y más pesada. Más cuanto más me recorre.

Le ayudo con la ropa que ayer no se quitó. Y al final de la serie de gestos y caricias, no podemos contenernos. Termino con mi cuerpo encajado bajo el suyo sin demoras, ni rodeos.

Hay algo distinto en su forma de tocarme. Algo que no consigo descifrar y que martillea en mi cabeza. Algo cuando sus labios buscan los míos, o cuando su boca se abandona en mi cuello o en mi pecho. Incluso cuando sus manos descienden a mis muslos, hay algo que...

En mi mente salta un resorte. Va acompañado de una sensación de caída al vacío en mi estómago. Reconozco la ansiedad y la urgencia mezclada con el anhelo. Esa necesidad enfermiza tras recuperar aquello que creías arrebatado. Creyó que no volvería a tenerme. De repente estoy aturdida y abrumada. Sus sentimientos por mi siempre han sido muy fuertes.

Mi percepción de la situación cambia. Su cuerpo se mueve contra el mio en una cadencia irresistible. Ahora sus movimientos parecen demasiado largos y estudiados. Seguramente no lo sean, pero la impaciencia me esta matando. Es difícil lidiar con sus sentimientos cayendo de golpe sobre mi. Todo se presenta más intenso a mis ojos.

En algún punto tomo conciencia de mi misma. Mis manos resbalan por sus brazos aferrándose a su espalda. Respiro de forma desordenada y escucho mi voz entrecortada. Sueno diferente y él lo sabe. Parezco un poco más fuera de control que de costumbre y creo que le gusta.

Mi línea de pensamiento se rompe, al tiempo que empiezo a buscarle con más ganas. Con tantas o más con las que él me busca a mi. La cadencia cambia y aumenta el deseo, el ardor y la impaciencia. Todo en mi está centrado en él y en sus acciones. En el calor de su piel, en su roce, en su contacto, en seguir, en no parar...

- John... - intento decir algo más pero no puedo. Juraría haber escuchado mi nombre.

No logro encontrar algo de cordura, sino hasta que mi cuerpo se tensa y sucumbe al placer. El resto de mi raciocinio, llega cuando él hace lo mismo.

* * *

Echo un vistazo al reloj viendo que me quedo sin tiempo. Me coloco el abrigo de forma apresurada y me dispongo a salir.

- Vas a ir de todos modos – no era una pregunta.

- Nunca he buscado tu permiso – aclaro en tono firme. Luego, escojo con cuidado mis palabras para no pronunciar un falso "lo siento". - Pero... lo entiendo. Comprendo que estés molesto, tu preocupación y lo que tratas de decirme. Me cuidaré más en próximas ocasiones, ¿de acuerdo? Además, no es como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo...

Su rostro se relaja sin mostrarse conforme. Y aunque no va a estar del todo de acuerdo, sé que tampoco quiere seguir enfadado. La tormenta ya ha pasado.

- Muy bien. Entonces pongámonos en marcha o llegaremos tarde.


End file.
